1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the optical imaging field, and particularly to a optical lens.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of optical imaging technology, lenses are widely used in a variety of portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, and personal digital assistants. Generally, a lens includes a substantially circular central optical portion, and an annular peripheral portion surrounding the central optical portion. In order to achieve desired image quality, the peripheral portion is often coated with matte lacquer. However, during the lacquer process, it is not uncommon for the lens to break. Production efficiency of the lens is thus low.
What is needed, therefore, is a lens, and a method for coating the lens, which can overcome the limitations described.